Love
by bullsfan2018
Summary: We all know that Daniel and Larmina likes each other. What happens when they have to go to a ball? Does it bring them together to start and relationship or not? Why is this one guy after Larmina and why his he trying to hurt Daniel and the force?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Daniel POV.

I watched as Larmina sparred with Vince. _She is so graceful and pretty. What were did pretty come from? I can't like her, she is my best friend. _I shook his head slightly and went back to watching their sparring match. "Ha I win!" Larmina shouted as she kicked Vince in the back.

Lance laughed before walking over to Vince. He held out his hand to help Vince up. Vince took his hand and Lance pulled him up. "Nice try Vince but next time don't let her get behind you." Vince nodded. "Let's get to are next class." Vince said. The three of them walked to the classroom were Keith and Allura taught strategy.

As they walked into class Keith came up to them. "Ok it is just me today. Allura had to go talk to some people having trouble on Arus. Alright I want you three to figure out a good strategy that would work for you guys to defend the castle while the rest of the team is piloting the lions."

I turned to Larmina and Vince. "Alright, Vince has his technology power to control the castle defense all at one time so Larmina and I could be patrolling the grounds in case someone got past your defense. We could separate to gain more ground to see if anyone got into the castle." Keith nodded. "That is a good plan Daniel. What do you think Vince, Larmina?"

"I agree with Daniel." Vince said. We all looked at Larmina. "I just I agree too. I was thinking if they do get into the castle what will we do if we were to scan the grounds separately they could over power us separately then together." I saw Keith smiled to himself_. _I thought for a minute. "We could just be close to here so I few need help we can call each other and get there quickly."

All the cadets looked at Keith. "That is a good plan Daniel. Let's put it to the test. You will be in a simulation fighting Wadebots. **(I can't remember what they were called.) **Ready to put your teamwork skills to the test?"

They all nodded. Keith pressed a button on his Voltcom and they were in the castle main room. Vince connected to the castle defenses. Larmina and I got out are Voltcom weapons out. "You want right or left?" I asked.

"I'll take left you take right." She said turning to walk away. "Remember to yell if you need help." I called after her. "Yea, remember that yourself." I chuckled and took off running quickly down the right side. After a few seconds of running I stopped and looked around. There were four of the robots walking around. I fired my Speed Claws at them destroying them. I ran to where Vince was still controlling the machines. "Do you need any help?" I asked. "Nope, I got it under control."

"Where is Lamina?" I asked. Then I heard a scream. I looked at Vince. "That sounded like Larmina!" I yelled panicking. I took off running down the hall she went down. I saw right away that there were at least twenty surrounding her. I ran up to them jabbing and kicking them with my Voltcom. Larmina I saw was on the ground her staff in its spear form.

"Daniel watch out!" She screamed. I turned around to see a Wadebot behind me. It smacked me across the face. I felt my head spin and blood coming out of my lip. The Wadebot stood over me ready to fire a laser when a spear was ebbed through it. I rolled out of the way just as it fell to its knees. I saw that Larmina was still on the ground her arm still out from throwing the spear.

I stood up and walked over to Larmina. I held out my hand to here. She took it. "Thanks Daniel. Are you ok?" She asked touching my bleeding lip. I felt sparks at where she touched me.

Keith ended the training simulation. "You ok Daniel? I didn't think it would hit you that hard." I nodded my head. "I'm fine Keith." He handed me a towel. "Just hold that to your lip to stop the bleeding. Now tell me what was good about that strategy and what was bad about it?"

Vince raised his hand. "It was a good plan. I kept most of the Wadebots out of the castle and out of the air. Daniel came back to check on me to see if I need help. He went to see where Larmina was. Not to be mean Daniel, the only problem was what if there was more coming down your area and you heard Larmina or me scream would you come back or continue fighting or come and help us? If you come back they could get past and destroy the castle. "

"I would come to help you." I said slightly hurt by what Vince said. "How about tomorrow we try Larmina strategy?" We all nodded.

"Do you guys want to go for a walk outside?" Larmina asked. "Sorry can't. Promised Pidge to help him with the Lions." Vince said walking away. Larmina turned to me. "Sure I would like to go out for a while. Let's go." I said taking off running down the hall. I heard Larmina behind me. I ran into Keith and Allura.

"Where you two going?" Larmina came up behind me. "We were going to go for a walk."

Allura shook her head. "No. You can't go. I need to tell the whole team something. Come on we, need to go to the control room."

Lamina POV

_I wonder what Aunt Allura needs to tell everyone? Just I'll find out. _I thought. As we walked to the control room I couldn't help but think about what Daniel did. _I know it was a simulation but still it was brave of him to come and help me when I was hurt. He is cute when he cares for someone. What did I just say Daniel is cute? I can't like him can I? I mean he is my best friend I can't like him like that can I? _I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. I cleared those thoughts as we entered the control room.

"I know you all probably won't like this but Arus is hosting a ball this year." I can't believe this. We have to go to a ball. I turned to Daniel. Whispering to him I said, "I can't believe this. I HATE balls. We have to get dressed up and all the royal people can't dance. You would think that they would learn how to."

I saw that Daniel was trying not to laugh. "I know what you mean. I can dance but I hate having to. I don't like having to dress nicely for something this stupid." It was my turn not to laugh. His face should disgust in it.

"Is there anything you two want to say?" Lance said glaring at us. Daniel's ears started to turn red. "Yes, No, Maybe. If you do we would like to hear it." Lance said. "Will Vince and I be invited?" Daniel said. Allura looked at him in surprised. "I mean we aren't royalty. Are we going to be able to go because we are part of the Voltron Force?"

"Well of course you need to go. All of the Force is going." Allura said. I saw relief in Daniel's eyes. "The ball will be this weekend so the boys will be with Keith and Lance and Larmina will be with me."

I walked with my Aunt to my room. "Ok. What do you want to wear for the ball that is formal?" She asked. I shrugged. Aunt Allura said. "Here are the dresses I thought you would like." She laid out three dresses. The first one was a red dress with no shoulders and was short. The second one was purple with two straps and was long and touched the floor. The last one was baby blue that matched her eyes. It was no straps and was down to her ankles.

"I like the blue on the best. It is perfect." Her Aunt smiled. "Is the dress for someone that starts with the letter D?" I felt my face heat up at that comment. "Like you don't like someone whose name starts the letter K?" I shoot back. I saw her blush. _I knew she likes Keith. _I thought.

"Well we have your dress picked out should we go see the boys' tuxes?" I smiled. "We should."

**Tell me if I should go on with this story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"

Chapter two.

Daniel POV

"Ugh, Keith why do we have to wear this suits?" I complained for like the tenth time in that last five minutes. Keith just looked at me. "Because Daniel you need to look nice for the ball. I thought you would like the suit?"

I looked at the color of it. It was a dark blue with a black tie. I bit my lip. "I do like it Keith but do you think I could tr-." I stated to say when something caught my eye. It was a black suit with a baby blue undershirt and a purple tie.

I saw how Keith was looking at me. "You like that one, don't you?" He chuckled. "Yes I muttered. He laughed harder. I knew my face had to me very red right now. _I just like the colors right? The blue is just a nice color. It has nothing to do with Larmina? Does it? _I groan in frustration.

"What was that about?" I took a deep breath. "I think I like this one girl but I don't know if she likes me back. I'm afraid to tell her how I feel."

"I know who it is. It is Larmina isn't it?" I nodded. He sat down on a chair. "Daniel if you like her tell her. I know she likes you back." I looked at him. "Then you should take your own advice and tell Allura that too." Keith's face was priceless. It was at least ten different shades of red. His eyes were huge at that.

"H- How d-did you k-know that? He stammered. "We all seen the way you looked at her. You love her don't you?" I asked him. He blushed but nodded.

"I hope Vince is having a good time finding a suit as much as we did." I said sarcastically. Both of them started to laugh hard as Lance and Vince came out. Lance looking pissed and Vince looking like he wanted to die. They changed back into their uniforms and walked out only to bump into Larmina and Allura.

"Ah, we were hoping to see you in your suits." Larmina said pouting. We all started to laugh. "And we were hoping to see you two in your dresses." I said back through laughter. Larmina glared at me. I smirked at her.

"Hey we still up for that walk or not today?" I asked. "Guys how about tomorrow morning because with it being Friday and the ball is tomorrow night at eight." Allura told them. We both nodded.

_The next morning. _

"Hey." I yawned walking into the kitchen. I looked around for Larmina. "Where is Larmina? She told me to wait for her in the kitchen to eat then we were going to go for a walk?" I asked Keith who sat down next to Lance.

Both of them shrugged. I sighed and waited for here to show up. Five minutes past the ten. After waiting for about twenty minutes Keith called for me to come go to class with him. I walked into the classroom to see Larmina and Vince waiting. "Hey Daniel." They both said. I said hi to Vince but said nothing to Larmina. She looked at me like what the *%!^ is my problem. "Allura won't be here because she is working on the ballroom for tonight."

"Ok Cadets yesterday we tried Daniel strategy. Let's try Larmina's where Daniel and she will stick together while Vince controls the castle defenses. Are you guys ready?" he asked us. We all nodded. He hit the button again and we were in the castle control room.

Vince connected right away into the defenses. Larmina and I got our Voltcom weapons out. She walked with her staff out in front of her. We took the left hallway. After a few yards we heard a heavy noise. There in front of us were at least ten Wadebots.

I ran forward jabbing and kicking them with my Speed Claws. I punched them right through the chest. They started to fire lasers at me. I ran around them dodging the lasers before coming in close and jumped up and kicked one of them in the face.

When I was done I saw Larmina ducking and dodging the lasers. She hit one with her staff and kicked one hard. The one she kicked flew backwards. She flipped over two of them and her staff turned into a spear and stabbed both of them through the chest.

I saw the last one about to hit her when I fired the claws at it. When she turned the Wadebot was hanging on the wall. We started to run to the right hallway when Vince showed up on my Voltcom screen.

"Daniel, Larmina, be careful. There is about twenty where you guys are heading." I nodded. We got there after a few minutes. We took most of the Wadebots down quickly.

_Wow. Larmina is so graceful and pretty. She would never like some Earth punk like me. She fall for some Duke or Prince or something tonight at the ball._ I thought to myself as we finished off the last of the Wadebots. We ran back to Vince where he was still controlling the castle defenses. He finished off the last Wadebot of outside the castle.

Then we were back inside the classroom. "That was good Cadets. You worked together well. The only problem was with Daniel and Larmina. Daniel I know why so don't go off on me." Keith said when I open my mouth. "You are dismiss except Larmina."

Larmina POV

"What's wrong Keith?" I asked my mind on Daniel. _Why was he not talking to me? I thought he liked me. I guess not. _I sighed silently. "Do you know why Daniel is angry at you?" I looked at him confused. "He waited for you for twenty minutes before class started. He upset that you didn't show up for you guys walk this morning." I felt my eyes widen. _Oh G-d. I forgot to tell him I couldn't come. _"Dang it! I forgot to tell him Aunt Allura needed my help with setting up the ballroom for tonight."

"You should run and tell him. He is upset with you." I nodded and took off running down the hall. I saw Daniel and Vince walking into the training room. "Daniel, Daniel." I called out. He turned to me his eyes showing brief angry. "Can I talk to you please?" I never begged but here I was begging the guy I liked to talk to me. "Go ahead Vince I'll meet you in there."

I lead him over to the corner. "What is it that you need?" He asked his voice cold and had a slight edge. I gulped nervously. His eyes soften slightly. "I'm sorry. Aunt Allura asked me to help her with decorating the ballroom. I was going to tell you but didn't get a chance then I forgot."

I saw him take a deep breath. "I understand Larmina. Tonight during the ball want to go for a walk? We can sneak out." I smiled. "I would like that." We walked into the training room.

Daniel POV

As we walked into the training room Lance came out with Pidge and Hunk. "Come on Cadets we are going to go outside to train today. Pidge and Hunk are going to help us today." We walked outside. The day was nice out. The sky was blue and it had a slight breeze so it was not to hot out.

"I want Vince to pair up with Pidge. Larmina with Hunk and Daniel with me." Lance said. We walked over to who we were training with. "Pidge, Hunk do what every you want for training as long as you all don't kill each other. That and try not to bruise each other on the face. Allura would kill us "

Lance took me over to the side and hit me with his fists in the stomach. I felt all of the air in my lungs get sucked out. I fell backwards and rolled over as Lance stomped on the ground where I was. I jumped up my fist and legs ready. I leaped over him and jabbed and punching at him, hitting him in the back. I dodge his punch but not his kick to the side. I felt like my side was on fire. I kicked him in the stomach and got up closed then punched him in the side.

I heard him take a sharp breath. Lance fell to the ground. "Alright training over." I held out my hand to help him up. We looked at the sky, it was almost night. "We need to go and get ready for tonight." Hunk said.

**Please review. the story will get into the plot in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Daniel POV

We left to go get ready. I hoped in the shower and washed my face and body. I hoped out of the shower wrapped a towel around my lower waist. I left the bathroom to see Larmina walking to it. "Hey Larmina." I said. I saw her looked up in surprised and saw her eyes travel down my body landing on my six pack. "Like what you see?" I asked smirking. Her face became at least five different shades of red.

Laughing to myself I walked back to where Vince and I shared a room. After I changed I walked out to see the others ready. Keith had on a black suit with a blue shirt and blue tie. _I bet he picked blue because of Allura. _I saw the other force members were wearing the color of their lions. Vince was wearing green.

We walked to the ballroom where all of the royals were waiting to start. "Now to introduce are host Princesses Allura and Duchess Larmina." Coran announced. I gasp in surprised. Larmina looked beautiful on her dress. I couldn't help but blush when she looked at me.

I watch as Larmina dance with the young Duke of Dolaria. As they dance he kept trying to kiss her. Red clouded my vision. I heard Keith come up behind me. "You're jealous aren't you?" I nodded. "Go up and ask her to dance." I looked at him. "If I do you must ask Allura to dance." I said as Keith watch Allura dance with the King of Dolaria. "Fine." He walked over to where they were dancing. "May I cut in?" He asked the King. I saw how the King stepped back to let Keith dance with her. He shoots me a look.

I took a deep breath and walked over to where Larmina and the Duke were dancing. "May I cut in?" I asked. "Who the heck are you?" The Duke said. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very muscular. I couldn't help but compare myself to him. I had a six pack and was muscular but not as muscular as him. I just had black hair and purple eyes. He was a Duke; I was just some Earth punk.

"Name is Daniel. I'm one of the Cadets for the Vol-" I started to say when he cut me off. "I don't care so move so we can dance. Now good bye." He said and started to dance again with Larmina. I caught her eye. I smiled at her. I left the ballroom and turned back. I sighed as I watched them dance. I saw how Larmina smiled and laughed.

I walked back to my room and changed into my Cadet uniform. I walked back out. I walked to the ballroom. I saw Keith was still dancing Allura.

"Keith" I hissed. He looked over to see me. "Hold on Allura." I heard him say. "Why aren't you dancing with Larmina and why are you in your Cadet uniform?" He asked. "I asked to cut in when the Duke of Dolaria said no. He asked who I was. I started to tell him and he told me to move so he and Larmina could dance. I never saw her look so happy. She never looks at me like that."

"So?" Keith said. "Do you mind if I take the Black Lion out for a spin?" Keith nodded. I ran to the control room ran to the door with the one and zipped down to the pod that took me to the Black Lion. I powered up and took off out of the castle.

"All right!" I shouted as the Black Lion zoomed through the air. I flew around for a few minutes when I saw the Green Lion come up beside me. Vince face popped up on the screen. I saw he was in his Cadet uniform as well. "So the flying is good tonight?"  
"Oh yes it is. Do you want to race?" I asked him. "Think you can win Daniel?" I grinned. "Where we racing to? The back to the castle?" Vince nodded. We took off putting the Lions in the fast speed they could go. The Black Lion was in the lead when a laser came out of nowhere.

"What the heck Vince! I thought we were just racing!" I screamed at him. "That is not me. That is that weird space ship up there. I don't recognize it." He said. I saw him also dodge a laser. I called Keith Volcom. "What's up Daniel?" He asked. "Oh not much. I and Vince are just dodging lasers from some space ship that both of us don't recognize." I said sarcastically.

"Hold on Daniel, Vince. Help is on the way."

Larmina POV

After Daniel left I was having a horrible time. The Duke would not leave me alone. He had a creepy look in his eye every time he looked at me. I sat down as he left to get us a drink. I saw him come back with the two drinks. He set one down next to me. "So what do you like to do?" He asked. Iopen my mouth to answer when Keith grabbed a microphone "Listen everyone. I need you all to stay here with Larmina. Lance, Hunk Allura and Pidge come on we need to go help Daniel and Vince."

I looked at him in shock. "I want to come!" I shouted at him. "No. I want you to stay here and control the castle defenses." I growled in angry but agreed. I active my Voltcom changing me in my Cadet uniform. I ran to the main center just as the others left.

"Let's see. Castle shield up and running. All lasers are ready to go." I sat in a chair and got ready to defend the castle. I saw the Blue, Red, and Yellow Lion flying through the air. The Green and Black landed as well as the Blue and Yellow. Keith ran out of the Blue Lion into the Black and Pidge out of Yellow to Green.

"Larmina, Vince and Daniel are on their way to you. Let them in as soon as you see them." Allura said. I nodded. After a few seconds I saw Daniel with his Speed Claws on with Vince on his shoulders. I let them in and put the shield back up. They both ran into the control room. "Alright what should we do?" I asked.

"One of our strategies we been practicing." Daniel said. "There are a lot of people her so I think you guys should stick together for this one." Vince said. Daniel and I nodded. I watch Vince connect to the castle control defenses. Daniel and I had are Voltcoms out and walked out to scan the castle. We ran toward the ballroom to check to make sure everyone was ok.

Coran ran over to us. "What is going on?"

"Vince and I were under attack by some space ship that we don't recognize. The force is out right now to see what it is." Daniel told him. "Come in Daniel and Larmina." Keith face popped out on their Voltcoms. "What is wrong Keith?" I asked him. "We are coming in to land. Whoever attacked is gone. Meet us in the control room."

We ran to the control room. "Did you guys see what the ship that attack you look like?" Keith asked Daniel and Vince. "Not real well. I had some symbol on the bottom of it that looked somewhat like a tiger or cheetah." Daniel told him.

"There are two planets here that have that symbol. The planet Jeria has a tiger and the planet Dolaria has the cheetah. I saw out of the corner of my eye how Daniel bit his lip at the planet Dolaria. "Who do you think attacked us Keith?" Vince asked. Allura answered that. "None of them would have attack you. They are our allies." I saw Keith shake his head at Daniel. _Wonder what that was about. He can't think that one of them attacked us. _

"We should get back to the ballroom to make sure everyone is ok." Allura said. We walked back to the ballroom to check on everyone. The Duke of Dolaria - who I just found out was name Chase – came over to me. "Are you ok Larmina? You should not me fighting with you being a girl and all." He said being very sexists to me.

I growled at him. "Just because I'm a girl does not mean anything. I can take on any of the force and beat them in a fight. I beat Daniel in a fight one on one." Chase snorted. "Daniel is just a weakling anyway. I beat he couldn't even hold himself in a fight." He started to laugh. "That boy is so weak that even my slaves could beat him."

I turned and started to walk away. He grabbed me my arm and turned me around. He kissed me hard on the mouth so I could not breathe. I need him where the sun does not shine. He collapse in pain. I squatted down next to him. "Don't every kiss me again." I walked away.

**Who do you think attacked Daniel and Vince? Please review**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Daniel POV

I watch Larmina kneed the Duke. I saw her squat down next to him and talk to him. As she walked away the Duke stood up and ran at her. "Larmina watch out!" I screamed at her. She turned around just as the Duke reached her. I watch as if it was in slow motion as he smacked her across the mouth. She fell to the ground. _Lance or Keith is going to kill me for this._ Ithought as I felt my anger rise as I ran toward them.

"Hey buddy. Pick on someone your own size." I told him. He turned to look at me just as I jumped and kicked him hard in the face. I couldn't help but feel please with myself as I felt his nose break under my foot. He roared in pain. He stumbled backwards holding his nose. I stood in front of Larmina ready to fight the Duke if he came at me or Larmina. "Daniel what do you think you are doing?" Lance yelled at me but the force all stayed where they were.

I felt Larmina stand up and fall against me. She was glaring at the Duke. "If you have to fight Chase don't let him hit you with his hands. That slap had hurt." She said thickly through the blood coming out of her mouth. She stood beside me on my right side ready to fight him as well. Vince came up on my other side. "So your name is Chase?" He glared at me in anger he looked like he was ready to attack.

"You fight Daniel; you have to fight us too." Vince said. I smiled to myself. The three of us got into are fighting stances ready to fight him. Chase looked at us in disgust. "Trust me you won't see the last of me. Ouch, dad stop pulling me by my ear!" Chase screamed through a mouth of blood as the King grabbed him by his ear and started to pull him away. I, Vince and Larmina started to laugh.

"I am so, so sorry for my son's behavior tonight. Duchess Larmina I'm sorry for what he did to you. Are you ok?" He asked her. Her lip was still bleeding but not as badly as before. "I'm fine." Was all she said. "We will be leaving now." The King told us. "You are in big trouble when we get home. Go straight to your room and don't come out till I tell you!" The King yelled at his son still dragging him out by his ear. Chase started to cry as his ear was being pulled. I was trying not to laugh but failing badly.

Someone's POV

I turned toward my twin brother. "Is she the one and what happen to you?" I asked him. He scowled in angry. "I fell on my face breaking my nose. Dad was super angry with me. The girl I don't like at all. Too feisty for me, but she would be perfect for you as a bride and wife." I grinned at what he said. "She broke your nose didn't she and we need to capture her and get rid of the rest of the force." He scowled. "She didn't break my nose." I nodded. "She is the one then." I started to laugh evil with my brother.

Larmina POV

I laughed as Chase the Duke of stupide was pulled away by his father. I watch as Daniel was laughing as well._ He is very cute. I should take Aunt Allura's advice and tell him how I feel but he won't every feel the same way would he?_ I groan in anger. Daniel turned and looked at me. "Are you sure you are ok?" He asked his voice showing that he was worry.

"I'm fine Daniel just pissed at the guy. I swear if he attacks me again I will beat him till he is a plum of nothing." Daniel mouth twitched at that.

"What were you thinking Daniel?" Lance and Keith yelled at him. He looked at them sheepish. "What? Keith you would have done the same thing if the king did that to Allura." Daniel argued back. I smiled at what he said. _So Daniel knows that Keith likes Allura as well as Allura likes Keith. _I meet Daniel's eye and he smiled at me. He mouthed tell you tomorrow. I nodded. Then Keith spoke

"Alright team it been a long day. It is time to go to bed and get ready for tomorrow. I want all of you to go get ready for bed." Keith told everyone yawning. Daniel, Vince and I walked back to our rooms. I saw how Daniel gave Vince a look. He nodded and walked into their room.

"Larmina, do you want to go out for a brief walk before bed?" Daniel asked me. "Sure. I think right now a walk will do me good." We both walked outside the castle around the grounds. He led me over to the garden and we sat down on a bench that was surrounded by colorful flowers. As we sat down he reach down and picked a light blue flower and gave it to me.

"Thanks Daniel. The flower is beautiful." He blushed and muttered to himself but not so soft that I could not hear him. "Not as beautiful as you." I looked at him in shock. "You think I'm beautiful?" He looked at me his face for a second scared then nervous.

"Yes Larmina I think you are beautiful. To be honest I…."

**Sorry. This is my shortest chapter for this story so far. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Daniel POV.

"To be honest I…" I started to say when Keith came out and interrupted me. "Daniel, Larmina what are you two doing out here? I thought I said to go to bed." He said glaring at me and Larmina with a tired look on his face. "Keith we were just talking." I said. He sighed and looked at me. "Please just go to bed and talk to each other later this morning. We all need some sleep." Keith said before walking away.

I turned to Larmina. "Just we should go get some sleep." She nodded before getting up with the flower still in her hand. I walked her back to her room and told her goodnight. "Night Daniel." She told me before kissing me on the cheek. Her lips left a good burn on it. As I watch her walk away I lift my hand to where she kissed my cheek.

I walked back to my room hand still on cheek. Vince looked up at my shocked face. "She kissed your cheek didn't she." He said. I nodded still in shock. I change into my sleep clothes and lay down to sleep. As I fell asleep my mind drifted to Larmina.

_Later that day._

I open my eyes to see the sun shining through the window. I blinked and rolled on my side to see that the clock said it was 1:30 pm. I got up and dressed in my Cadet uniform and saw that Vince was out of his bed. I put on my Voltcom and walked out to the dinner room to get some breakfast. As I walked in I saw that Lance and Keith were sitting at the table. They both looked up when they saw me come in.

"Hey Daniel." They both said at the same time. "Have you guys seen Larmina and Vince?" I asked them. "They might be in the training room. I saw them walked down that way."

"Thanks." I said as I took off running to the training room. I ran in to see Allura watching Vince sparring with Larmina. Larmina flipped Vince over her shoulder and I knew he had lost. "That was good Larmina. You are doing better Vince. Larmina looked up to see me standing there. "Hey Daniel." Larmina said. Vince and Allira said hi as well.

"Larmina do you still want to go for that walk?" I asked her. "Sure." We started to walk away when I turned back to Vince. "Do you want to come?" I asked hoping he would say no. As if he read my mind he shook he head no. We walked outside to a nice day. The sky was clear and it was slightly breezily out do it was not too hot.

We walked out past the grounds to where the lake was. We walked on the edge of the lake to where a cliff was to overlook the lake. We sat down and she turned to me. "So do you know if Keith likes Aunt Allura?" She asked me. "He does not like her," She looked at me in shock. "He is in love with her."

She grinned. "I knew it. Aunt Allura is in love with her." I grinned as well. "We they're not the only ones who is in love." I muttered to myself. "You're in love with someone?" Larmina said surprised. I looked at her face to see that it showed sadness and jealousy. _It is now or never. _I thought to myself.

"Yes I'm in love with someone. She is the most amazing person I every meet. She is not afraid of anything. She is always ready to kick butt when need. I think I fell for her the first time I saw her here." I said looking at Larmina. It took her a second to realize who I was talking about.

"You're in love with me?" She whispered. I nodded. "I understand if you don't love me back." I said slowly standing up. Larmina grabbed my hand and pulled me back down and kissed me right on the mouth. I felt my eyes wide in surprised. I kissed her back. When we broke apart we both were breathing heavily. "Wow" We both said. We started to walk back to the castle when someone fired a laser at us.

We both flew through the air and landed hard on are sides. We stood up and took off running to the castle when ten men cover head to toe in black holding guns at us came flying out of the sky. Our Voltcoms weapons were out fast. "You take one shot at us, you all are going down." Larmina said glaring at the guys. I saw on their shoulder at symbol of a cheetah and tiger on their right arm.

I whispered though my teeth without moving my mouth. "Do you see the symbol of the cheetah and tiger on their right arm?" She barley nodded. "Aren't they the symbols for Jeria and Dolaria?" Again she nodded. "We need the Duchess Larmina." One of them said. I figured he was the commander of the team.

"You want her you have to get through me." I said to him. "Very well. Get him." He yelled. Both of are protection suits came out covering are bodies. I fired my Speed Claws at some of them hitting them in the legs and arms so they didn't die. I took off running with the rest of the guys after me. I ran from the lake to where the desert is with the Yellow Lion.

I contact the rest of the force. I saw the whole team in the control room. "What is wrong Daniel?" Keith asked. "Nothing much just I'm near the Yellow Lion's lair getting chased by some guys who are trying to kill me." I said sarcastically. "Is Larmina there?" I asked then. "Yes we see here running up to the castle. Just run back to the castle now." Keith told me. "Got it."

Larmina POV

After Daniel had most of the guys chasing him I hit the last ones with my staff and took off running to the castle. _I hope Daniel is ok. Why does he have to be so brave yet so stupid? If he gets caught they might kill him. No they won't kill him; they'll just make him a prisoner. Wonder how the force will feel when they find out about the two alliances coming after us? _I thought as I continue to run.

I ran into the castle and to the control room. "Where id Daniel?" I asked looking around starting for him. "We just ended a transmission with him. He is on the way back to the castle. When he gets here I want to know what happen and who attacked you." Keith said.

After pacing around for a few minutes Allura had me sit down. Daniel came in after a few more minutes panting. "Can I get some water first?" Daniel said panting between breaths of air. After he gulped down ten glasses of water we started to talk.

"We went for a walk and stopped at the lake to rest. We sat down and started to talk and then…" I trailed off realizing what Daniel and I did. "You guys did what then?" Keith asked. "We told each other are feeling for each other and we made out." Daniel said the last part quietly. "You guys did what" Allura said. "We made out." I said nervously. "Who told their feelings first?" Lance asked. "It was Daniel." I saw Keith pull out money and give it to Lance.

"Wait you betted on who would tell our feelings first?" I said angrily. "Yes and that does not matter right now." Keith said. "Describe who attacked you." We started to tell them who they were. "I noticed when I was running that they had a hard time running over the rocks with their armor and guns. It looks like they were not ready to run over the rocks before we reached the desert. I out ran them before I reached the desert thought. I turned back a few times to get some pictures with my Voltcom."

Pidge took Daniel's Voltcom and looked at the pictures. "Wait Princess Allura does this guy look familiar?" He asked her. "I knew him right away. Before she could answer I spoke up. "He is Chase the Dukes head bodyguard." Aunt Allura frowned. "But why would his bodyguard attack them?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

Larmina POV

"Who knows why the Dukes bodyguard would attack them. Larmina nor Daniel done anything to him." Lance said. I looked at Daniel who took his Voltcom back from Pidge. He turned toward me and Vince. He mouthed "To the Lair?" **(I'm positive that what they called their secret place.) **We both nodded and backed out slowly and turned to walked we left we took off running. When we got there we sat down and started to talk.

"Why do you think that guy attacked us?" I asked. "Who knows why? Maybe next time we can take one as a hostage." Daniel said. "Can I see your Voltcom Daniel?" Vince asked. "Why?" Daniel asked as he handed it over to him. "I'm going to add a track device to it. When you get up close or fire your Speed Claws you can have them release a tracking device on the person."

_That is smart. So if they try to attack us again Daniel can fire the tracking device so we can see where they are going._ I thought. I turned to Daniel. "So why do you think they attacked us?" Daniel thought for a moment. "It could have been on the King's orders." He said.

I frowned. "No we are in an alliance with of the planets. Plus we helped both of them get rid of Lotor when he went after them." Daniel growled in frustration. "I wish they would come after us so we can track them." I said. I turned to Vince. "Do you think you can leave us alone for a few minutes? I need to talk to Daniel." Vince nodded understanding what I meant.

After Vince left Daniel turned to me. "Let me guess what you want to talk to me about. The kiss." Daniel said looking me in the eyes. He held my gaze before I nodded. "Yes it is. So we kissed. We admitted we had feelings for each other" Daniel started to laugh. "I remember telling you that I love you. You just kissed me."

I saw where this was going. I turned to Daniel. "You want me to tell you I love you back don't you?" He nodded still looking me in the eye. "I love you too. I have ever since we were at Ariel with the Lion Riders." Daniel started smiling. "You know we never got to dance together at the ball."

Daniel POV

After I said that I held out my hand to her. Larmina took it and I put my hands a on her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. We started to dance with no music but still did well. She sighed and laid her hand on my chest. We swayed wishing we could stay in this moment forever. After a while we broke apart and walked back up. That night I was having trouble sleeping. I keep tossing and turning thinking of how if those guys caught us what would happen.

In my dream I could not move and Larmina was get beat by a guy I could not see. He was laughing as he beat her. I saw powerless to stop him. I screamed for him to stop. I woke up in cold sweat. I looked at the clock and it read 3:10am. I decide to shower and change. When I walked down I sat by a window and was watching the sky. Then I saw something odd. A guy was walking around the castle looking for something. I saw him look around then started to leave. I looked at his shoulder then saw symbols for Jeria and Dolaria.

I got up and quietly snuck out and followed the guy. I saw him look around before he took off running out to the lake. _Why is he here and what is he doing? _I thought as he got to the lake. I saw he was talking to someone at the lake. "The castle has no weakness that I see. I not sure how to capture Lady Larmina, my lord." The guy said bowing. Then I saw the other man's face. He had sharp angles and cold eyes.

"You do know what will happen because you failed right?" He said coldly. The guy flinched and nodded. I saw then the guy was a boy not much younger than me. I activated my Voltcom and ran out to them.

I know I should have thought of a better plan. I remembered that Vince has added the tracking device. _Wait he never told me how to activate it._ I tried to think on how to activate while dodging lasers that they two guys were shooting at me. I saw a button on the side of my Speed Claws. I pressed it and a small device appeared in the middle of my palm. I ran at the lord and slapped in on his arm saw how it blended into his skin then I saw it go under it.

_That is neat and useful. I hope Vince doesn't do that to me because I would not know if I was being track. _I thought shuttering slightly. The guys started to chase me back to the castle I turned to get a good last look at the lord. He looked like Chase but his hair was longer. I lost them pretty quickly.

When I got back to the castle I saw it was 4:26am. _I can still catch some more hours of sleep. _I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed tired. I feel asleep right away. I woke up feeling someone shaking me.

"Daniel wake up. Class is going to start soon." I blinked to see Vince standing over me. "I'm up, I'm up." I said. "Why are you in your cadet uniform and you are all muddy?" Vince asked looking at me. I looked down this morning events coming back to me.

"I'll explain everything in the control room. I need all of the force in there now." I said. Vince nodded not understanding what I was saying was so important. I got to the control with Vince behind me. The rest of the team ran in soon after.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Keith asked. "This morning I saw someone sneaking around the castle. I followed them to the lake where he was talking to someone. The guy said that there was no way to capture Larmina." I saw Larmina scowl at that and the rest of the force looked at each other.

"Continue Daniel." Lance said. "The guy bowed then I saw the other guy. He looked like Chase the Duke of Dolaria just with longer hair. Vince had installed a tracking device as part of my Voltcom. It can shootout a tracking device throw the claws or I can run up and place it on the person. After I figured it out I placed the tracker on him. It blended in then went into his skin. They started to chase me but I was able to out run them."

"Why did you not tell us when you got here?" Keith asked. I shrugged. "I didn't think about it. I was tired and I wanted to sleep." Keith nodded.

"Vince can you pull up the tracker?" Keith asked. Vince typed in something and the tracker came up. "The tracker is here on planet…" He trailed off. "What planet?"

"It is on planet Jeria." Vince said turning to us. "Scramble to the lions!" He said and I went with him to Black.

**Sorry for not updating. Been having busy weeks at school. Hope you like this chapter. Review.**


End file.
